


they're COLD!

by honglvr



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Chains, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, hyunggu is a brat i love him, they had a fight in dance practice room thats all u need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honglvr/pseuds/honglvr
Summary: With one final click and a ragged breath, Hongseok snapped impatiently, "Stop squirming, baby, and let me do this..."Hyunggu wailed, "But they're COLD!"Hongseok's feral smile cut right through to Hyunggu's core. "I'm so sorry. I'll warm you up later." He leaned in, kissing the younger's full lips softly before pulling completely away.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino & Yang Hongseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	they're COLD!

**Author's Note:**

> hi

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hongseok," Hyunggu panted, flexing his wrists.

Hongseok struggled a bit more, then sighed. "So do I."

Hyunggu grew worried, the frown increasing on his brow. He wriggled his wrists again. "Are you sure they're supposed...?"

With one final click and a ragged breath, Hongseok snapped impatiently, "Stop squirming, baby, and let me do this..."

Hyunggu wailed, "But they're COLD!"

Hongseok's feral smile cut right through to Hyunggu's core. "I'm so sorry. I'll warm you up later." He leaned in, kissing the younger's full lips softly before pulling completely away.

Hyunggu could only moan. "Hongseok, this isn't funny. Take them off."Hyunggu knew Hongseok will do aftercare because he's always like that during sex, it's just Hyunggu being Hyunggu.

Firmly, "No." The older eyes blazed with lust, raking down the younger's naked form.Everything was exposed to his gaze. He licked his lips.

Hyunggu's penis sprang to life, causing him to catch his breath. He stared hard at Hongseok, watching the neck ridges darken with arousal. Internally moaning, his skin itching for the older's touch, Hyunggu's hooded eyes glared at his lover. "Hongseok..." he threatened.

A snort. "Are you going to make me?" the latter taunted.

The sound of chains rattling echoed through Hyunggu's apartment, and he sighed wearily. "I guess not," he answered a bit testily. Silence for a second, then Hyunggu exasperated, "Well?"

Hongseok stayed where he was, kneeling at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. "Well, what?"

Eyes locked, emotions flared, and Hyunggu screamed, "Get started, you prick! You chained me to the bed...why are you delaying?!"

Hongseok's face lit up in an evil smile. "Oh, have no fear, my dear boyfriend," he growled. He shifted, now on his hands and knees, as he began to edge his way up Hyunggu's body. The younger's frame trembled below him, but a quick glance up at his face confirmed for the older that Hyunggu was fighting not to grin.

His smile widening, Hongseok purred seductively, "I shall make you scream like you've never screamed before..." before his lips closed possessively over Hyunggu's lips, sucking mercilessly on the eager tongue, claiming and devouring the full lips.

Panting, his erection burning for his lover's touch, Hyunggu moaned, "Yes..." as Hongseok began removing his tunic.

Rolling off Hyunggu, Hongseok stripped before his lover, exposing his fine muscle that been calling Hyunggu to touch. Achingly slow, deliberate, tossing his clothes haphazardly about the room. Watching Hyunggu's eyes devouring each inch of exposed skin. Watching the tip of pink tongue dart out to wet those full, sensuous lips. Throwing the last of his clothing onto a chair, he returned to his previous position, on top of Hyunggu.

"Now, baby. We shall see how much you scream..."

"Yes," Hyunggu moaned, sweat beading on his forehead.

"...for my touch," Hongseok continued, seemingly ignoring Hyunggu's interruption. But his penis was straining badly, sure sign of his arousal. The tanned skin brushed it against the smooth stomach below him, watching the wild emotions crossing the younger's face. The close of the eyes. The lips parting. The intake of breath. The shuddered release. The tightening of the fists...

Hongseok's hands grasped the younger's waist, shifting him slightly, just enough to bring their sexes in contact. His hands trailed up the slender body below him, tracing each rib, rubbing enticingly over the hard nipples, while his mouth ravaged the exposed neck. Feeling his lover straining against his bones, Hongseok abruptly pulled back.

Hyunggu moaned, "Hyung!" then whimpered as Hongseok's hand closed over his throat.

He hissed in the older's face, "You want my touch so badly? What makes you think you deserve it? You. You screamed at me every time you got the chance. Do you want to know why I can't get the steps correctly? Because you are teasing me with your sexy face and it's annoying. Always ready to tease, but never to complete the game. Well, guess what Kang Hyunggu?" He could see the fire dancing in Hyunggu's eyes, the anticipation sparkling there, and it excited him further. "You're going to get exactly what you want."

"No," Hyunggu murmured, though he arched up to Hongseok's touch, his hips just brushing the tanned skin.

Hongseok's eyes glittered as he bent down and reclaimed Hyunggu's mouth. He loosened his grip on the younger's throat, merely cupping his chin now, holding him steady as he nipped at Hyunggu's swollen lips. His free hand slid down the smooth body, between the younger's legs and grasped the thick erection.

Hyunggu gasped at Hongseok's touch; the coolness felt like fire on his heated skin. His eyes fluttered shut as Hongseok worked him, tickled his shaft with his fingernails - never enough to draw blood, but enough to occasionally cause him to inhale sharply - and moan deeply.

"Do you like this, Hyunggu?" Hongseok demanded quietly, tugging at the younger's ear with his lips, one hand at the all-rounder's erection, the other twisting a nipple.

"Yes," Hyunggu gasped; his senses nearly overloaded.

Hongseok abruptly stopped, hissing in Hyunggu's ear, "We can't have that, now can we?"

"Hongseok, please!" Hyunggu whimpered, arching up into Hongseok's hand.

Laughing lightly, Hongseok backed away, leaving Hyunggu staring daggers at him.

"Hongseok, please! You can't leave me like this," the pink haired begged, his arms taunt against his bonds.

Hongseok's face darkened, his eyes shadowed. "I can do whatever I please." His expression changed, subtly, and his voice grew harder. "I like the sound of your voice. Perhaps if you beg some more ..."

Moaning, Hyunggu's head hit the pillow hard. Staring up at the ceiling, he began to think playing this game with Hongseok was a bad idea. "Hongseok, please," he began quietly, "I need you. Please." Not a sound in answer. "Please," he asked louder, but still, no answer. He lifted his head, and instantly frowned. "Hyung?"

Mirthful laughter echoed in from the living area. "Are you calling me, Hyunggu? Do you want me for something?" Hongseok raised his voice to reach into the bedroom.

Hyunggu forced his anger down, chewing on his lower lip to keep from screaming in frustration. "Hyung," he called as calmly as he could. "Please come back in here so we can talk."

After a few minutes, that seems like forever for Hyunggu, Hongseok returned to the bedroom, his hands locked behind his back. "Talk? What could we possibly talk about? I told you what I wanted of you. It's up to you to provide it."

The younger's anger burst forth. "Hongseok, I will not beg you! Let me go immediately, or I'll..."

Hongseok loomed over him suddenly, inches from his face. "Or you'll do - what? Cry for help? Not if you want everyone in the dance practice room talking about this tomorrow. They probably noticed how bad you scolded me today." A cool hand caressed a dusky cheek.

Hyunggu jerked out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. Just get me out of these and get out," he snarled.

"What did you say?" Hongseok enunciated clearly, his ridges growing even darker as his erection grew harder.

"I said," Hyunggu spat, "that I want out of these cuffs, and I want you out of my apartment. Am I being perfectly clear?" he shouted, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Great, Hyunggu. You are such a brat," Hongseok breathed, before plundering the sweet mouth; ravishing it, thrusting his tongue inside and claiming it for his own. He shifted onto the bed, shoving Hyunggu's legs out of the way, settling between his thighs.

"I want you now," the older growled, pulling the long, slender legs on either side of his waist, probing Hyunggu's upturned ass with a finger.

"Hongseok, you're hurting m-ohhh," Hyunggu groaned, his protest of the older's dry finger dissolving as he stroked at his prostate. "Hyung..." he managed to gasp, jerking back a little.

Hongseok's eyes so full of concern when he heard the younger called him - scared of hurting his boyfriend.

Hongseok quickly wet his finger, then re-entered the younger. Probing carefully, then not-so-carefully. Working another finger inside; pushing the tender flesh wider, making room for his straining cock.

Sweat was pouring off Hyunggu now, all his muscles tense; trying desperately to relax. He tossed his head back, arching his back as Hongseok continued to play inside him.

"Hyung," he moaned, "do it."

Hongseok did not have to be told twice. Opening the tube of lubricant he had hidden in his palm, he coated himself well, quickly added a generous amount to Hyunggu's puckered entrance. Grunting, "You are mine," he pushed the tip of his penis inside the younger, continuing to push until he was nearly completely buried inside him.

Hyunggu let out a cry, of fear, pain or pleasure, he couldn't say. His entire body was sensitized, focused on his hyung above him, inside him, surrounding him. "Hyung," he choked, breathing unsteadily, "take me." He gulped a lungful of air, then asked softer, "Fuck me, Hyung."

With a growl, Hongseok plunged the rest of the way inside with a snap of his hips. Another cry left Hyunggu's lips, and this time it was pleasure. "Lord, do it again. Please!"

"You really want this, don't you?" Hongseok tried to tease, but even his own strength was failing him, and he started thrusting heavily into the younger. When was the last time they shared the same bed again? Two months ago? 

"Oh my god, yes," Hyunggu breathed, rocking his hips to allow Hongseok more access. Get him deeper inside him. Feel him everywhere..."More," he whispered.

Hongseok pulled back, nearly out of Hyunggu, causing a whimper and a groan of protest. "Keep begging," Hongseok gasped, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "I like it." Holding the dancer's hips at an angle, he hissed, "Do you like this?" as he plunged back inside Hyunggu's depths.

"Yes!" Crying out, rocking his hips hard, Hyunggu fought with his restraints. "Come on Hongseok, fuck me," he taunted, swiveling his hips. "You want it as much as I do. Fuck me," he growled, his teasing ending in a gasp as Hongseok again plunged deeply into him.

Panting hard, he grasped the swollen penis before him and pumped it, squeezed it, raked his nails along it, until with a loud cry, Hyunggu's climax crashed over him, spilling his seed over himself and Hongseok.

Hongseok thrust hard, catching his own climax, then softly, into his precious boyfriend. With a strangled cry, Hongseok drove one last time into Hyunggu, shooting his seed deep inside him.

Moaning softly, his head lolled to one side, Hyunggu laughed softly. "Hyung," he whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart," Hongseok murmured, leaving the warm haven of his lover and moving to his side.

"Next time, I want to order you around." The impish smile was reinforced by the coy glance Hyunggu shot his lover, and Hongseok chuckled.

"By all means. Let me get you out of these..." he unlocked the cuffs, and gently massaged the slender wrists. "You're not too sore, are you?" Hongseok asked, worried.

Hyunggu shook his head. "No." He shifted, wincing a bit. "Well, maybe a little. But a nice hot bath should cure that...care to join me?" he suggested with a wink.

"Isn't that how we got started in the first place?" Hongseok asked, while he carried Hyunggu bridal style.

"I don't recall. All I remember is you slamming my door and yelling my name like a hungry wolf." Hyunggu rolled eyes.

Hongseok's laughter mingled sweetly in Hyunggu's ears. "I can't believe you dumped me after all of the mean things you said-“ He froze midsentence, staring at Hyunggu's wrist.

The younger blinked. “What?”

Hongseok said nothing, eyes sad as he laid Hyunggu in the bathtub and gently brushed his wrist. “Fuck. Does it hurt?” His voice was soft, barely even there.

“Does… what hurt?”

“There’s a mark. Probably because of the chain.” 

“Oh…” Hyunggu bit his inner cheek. “Um… No, it doesn’t hurt right now.”

“But it did?”

Hyunggu said nothing, but averted his gaze. He didn’t want to make Hongseok feel bad for it - it's not really a big deal for Hyunggu, really. Wordlessly, Hongseok kissed Hyunggu's wrist, hoping it made Hyunggu feel better and it did. Hyunggu smiled softly at the older. The two were silent as Hongseok fingers moved gently against his wrist. He eventually stopped, keeping his hands cupped on Hyunggu's face as he glanced up at the younger’s face.

“I’m-“

"Don't ,” Hyunggu let out a breathless laugh. “It’s okay now. I’m okay.”

“I just-“

"Hongseok,” Hyunggu grabbed his wrist, locking eyes with the older. “I love you, all right? I know you feel horrible for what you did. But feeling guilty and apologizing over and over doesn’t change it. Plus, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Hongseok's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he gently nodded, smiling. “Since when did you get so mature?”

Hyunggu smirked. “I’ve always been mature. It’s just more fun to be a brat with you every time I get the chance.”

"Whatever, I still love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
